


When You Leave

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General Poetry, Literature, Poetry, Urban & Spoken Word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just thought this up...it's kind of cheesy and sweet. Totally not my style, but let me know what you think.</p>
    </blockquote>





	When You Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this up...it's kind of cheesy and sweet. Totally not my style, but let me know what you think.

I finally met you  
The perfect guy  
At least that's what you seem to me  
Everything I've ever wanted  
But you keep saying you're gonna leave  
That stupid sickness  
It's going to take you away  
What am I to do then  
Go back to what I was  
Why did you have to make me laugh  
To smile  
I was fine in my solitude  
Hating the world from the shadows  
But you made me care for something  
For someone  
And now it may be taken away  
The one joy I've actually had  
I suppose it cannot be helped  
It is the natural order  
So I guess that once it happens  
Whenever it may be  
I will go back to my shadows  
My hatred  
Self-loathing  
Back to apathy  
But until that day  
I will enjoy this tiny sliver of light  
The one that you brought to me


End file.
